


Those emerald eyes (A collection of Dnb oneshots)

by Angelica_o3o



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: And tags bc tags have TWs in them-, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Read TWs ppl, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, fluff and angst only, hol up-, no beta we die like Dream's emotions, shit i'm having a crisis in tags again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_o3o/pseuds/Angelica_o3o
Summary: ❄~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~❄Hi! Angelica/Angel here! I wanted to say that my request box is open!❄~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~❄Things I won't do:❄~Tommy x tubbo or them with anyone else❄~Smut (I'm too bad at it lmao)❄~Any x dream ship apart from dreamnoblade❄~Top dream❄~~~~~~~~~~~Please keep in mind all the following chapters are also in Wattpad form :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

❄~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~❄  
Hi! Angelica/Angel here! I wanted to say that my request box is open!  
❄~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~❄  
Things I won't do:

❄~Tommy x tubbo or them with anyone else  
❄~Smut (I'm too bad at it lmao)  
❄~Any x dream ship apart from dreamnoblade  
❄~Top dream  
❄~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please keep in mind all the following chapters are also in Wattpad form :) 

Enjoy! All constructive criticism is appreciated!


	2. .......Dream?....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Technoblade takes a stroll around his kingdom and sees prince Dream

On April the 1st 2020, Technoblade (also known as Techno) was going on his usual walk throughout the village

As per usual the residents of The Antarctic stared the strawberry haired man to death, well all but one man. A dirty blonde smiley-faced man.

"Wait is that...... Prince Dream from the SMP kingdom?!" Techno pondered 

May change the name later 

Techno walked up to the masked man, only to discover it was in fact prince dream!

"DREAM!" 

"Techno....?"

"the one and only!"

The dirty blonde wrapped his delicate hands around the taller's waist, embracing techno while admiring and taking in the cold breeze compared to the scorching heat back in his kingdom. 

Techno's cheeks were a deep crimson, red due to this sudden action but nerveless he still embraced the smaller's overwhelming heat due to the climate of his scorching kingdom.

"Why don't we go to the palace?"

"sure" 

After, a minute walk the couple reached the grand castle of the antarctic kingdom the cold breeze hitting dream's petite body. A cold and strong gust of wind blew past the now freezing and shivering boy.

"Finally were here!"

"hey.....you okay?"

"I-i'm c-cold"

"Here take my gown." Techno on cue wrapped the scarlet gown around the shivering. pale boy's neck, buttoning up the button at the very top used for keeping the gown on techno's shoulders.

"T-thanks....!" the blonde replied to the action meekly

Techno the realized the time and grabbed dream's hand practically dragging dream to the castle gates toward the shaken and cautious guards awaiting the prince's arrival to the stone-cold palace with old fashioned archaic grey palace walls.

The guards immediately bowed upon catching a glimpse of the princes. The couple walked past the guards, Dream still shivering but the shivering got slightly better as the feeling of the cold on the blonde's freckled, fair slowly disappearing due to the warmth of the strawberry haired teen's cloak.

I swear this bout to turn into a story due to my need to explain things in great detail :/ eh doesn't matter I can always make another book.

The moonlight caressed the dirty blonde hair of the smaller's while techno stood gawking in awe and admiration of the blonde's soft rosy cheeks speckled with tan freckles hugging his face. The blonde was a deity in the taller's opinion, especially with his enchanting smile, beryl, enchanting and charming techno as he gazed at the boy, his pale hands and the boy techno considered a sweetheart's fair hands connected with his, Techno flushed the entire walk back to his humble abode.

As they were inside the luxurious castle, dream asked a question that made techno's cheeks a maroon red. "H-hey can I sleep with you?"

"u-u-um s-sure" techno stuttered despite trying his very hardest trying to contain his oh so natural stutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is bad this chapter was the first story I've made ;-;
> 
> Word count: 581


	3. "C-can we...?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and dream are together until..........

Warning

Angst

probs a cliffhanger

dreamnotfound

They were in high school,seniors to be exact.Who were these two mystery people you may ask?Their names where Dream and George.They were high school sweethearts the "ideal" couple in the eyes of the school.

But behind closed doors and flirtatious remarks..?They're relationship was in shambles due to George's decision that dream was the top,therefore dream was the one to show him love,affection and calm him down during his bad days....George expected this to make them closer but instead it tore them apart.

George walked to school heavy books in his hand,he glanced all around the school gates and finally saw dream.He walked to dream smiling to him,expecting him to smile back and cuddle him or hug him as he reached dream.Instead dream only ran away,leaving a heart broken and confused George behind.

George was so confused so he decided to seek out sap nap but instead he found Wilbur! Wilbur was known for his good dating advice so George asked him. "Hey wil! I wanted to ask you a question about dating!"

"Oh hey George! Ask away."

"So i walked up to dream smiling at him and when i reached him he looked uncomfortable and miserable. He walked away from me almost as soon as i got close to him"

"So he definitely didn't think your smile was cute and got embarrassed."

"Does he hate me?!"

"I mean if he looked uncomfortable and miserable when he walked towards you i think he doesn't like you anymore George......"

"W-what.........?" George said this feeling himself tearing up

"b-but how could he not like me i gave him everything!"

"Did you give him your love?"

"Of course i did!"

"I know what your like George.........you are so new to dating that you apply stereotypes to your partner."

"It happens quite often surprisingly. Just because someones a top doesn't mean they are all tough and strong all the time,you have to support them too.Give them love and affection not just only expect it for yourself."

"I'll go speak to him..." George stated clearly starting to tear up.

George ran to the library knowing dream would be there. He suddenly saw dream knees cuddled to his chest a book full of fairy tales like Cinderella,sleeping beauty and Multan,his mask hugged him freckled face him feeling worthless and used. George did not know his feelings and suspected Wilbur was wrong about his prediction. "hey dream!" 

Dream's body visibly tensed upon hearing George's voice compared to the calm and quiet posture dream was in before George spoke up. "h-hey George...."

"I was wondering if we can go on a date in the park tomorrow!"

"George i want to ask you something........." Dream's tone confused George as he was used to accidentally manipulating his past partners to always be happy no matter what happened. Of course George didn't mean this,he was just oblivious.

"What is it?" George grew excited thinking dream was going to cup George's face and kiss him passionately but to his shock dream instead said....

"C-can we break up......."

"W-why?!"

"i don't love you anymore George.....and you don't love me either so i think this is a step in the right direction......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all like the angst? If you guys want i can make a part two!
> 
> Comment any mistakes i made and i'll fix em
> 
> Word count:532


	4. The Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is the prince of the illusion kingdom and techno is the prince of the sleepy kingdom.
> 
> this is rushed as fuck i am so sorry-

Prince Techno was apart of the sleepy kingdom full of merciless hunters, yet it was the 2nd most peaceful kingdom out there. The first kingdom is the Illusion kingdom, due to its princes who were ever so enchanting with marriage arrangements coming from the left to the right. Especially for prince dream, who was deemed as the most enchanting out of the three. They're many reasons dream was deemed the most attractive, sweetest and enchanting prince to grace the earth being called a deity by princes across the land.

Prince techno was undoubtedly curious on why this man was so "enchanting" according to the princes he had met throughout his adventures.

"TECHNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" King Phil exclaimed across the castle

"COMING DADZA!" Techno exclaimed 

Techno threw on his crimson and iconic cloak and walked to his father, King Phil.

"Hello techno!" His father exclaimed exitedly

"Why are you so excited?" Techno questioned his father his brain already overthinking his father's excitement.

"Well your getting married soon!"

"W-WHAT!?"

"Techno I'm sorry but the kingdom is in debt and the Queen of the Illusion kingdom offered us a lot of diamonds for you to marry her son..."

"Fine but only for the kingdom........"

"thank you Techno" his father smiled sweetly.

"You will stay for a week to get to know prince Dream then your marriage will take place."

"your bags are already packed now get in that carriage my piglin" his father smirked

"Okay....."

Techno walked to the raven wood doors and opened them a tiny bang and Techno's monotoned sighs echoing throughout the castle. Techno hopped into the carriage pondering slightly, wondering if he was going to like this prince Dream.

𓈒 -ˋˏ✄┈┈┈Two hours later┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"Finally" Techno sighed, hopping off the carriage and made his way slowly to the walls of the Illusion kingdom only to see prince Dream looking out the window singing. Enchanting Techno's heart while techno relished in the princes singing 

"buh da bum ba da bummmm"

"I think we could do it if we tried~"

"If only to say you're mine~"

Suddenly, the prince heard slugged footsteps prince Dream looked down to see prince Techno, clearly enchanted by his singing and saddened it had come to a graceful end.

"O-oh my! Hello, prince Technoblade I didn't notice you there!"

"It's alright. Plus you have a beautiful voice darling~"

Techno didn't know what overcame him to make him say THAT but it felt right in Techno's eyes so he decided Darling would be his new nickname for the dirty blonde. I mean they were going to get married soon after all.

Dream looked away clearly flustered. "T-thanks for the compliment. I'll call the guards to open the gates for you."

"Thanks Darling~"

With that dream walked downstairs and told the guards to open their gates, which they did.

"Hello Darling~"

"J-just follow me"

Techno followed Dream, enchanted by the smaller's dirty dishevelled blonde and messy hair along with his pale freckled skin and a body all the girls would envy. (That includes me) Dream leaded Techno to a room filled to the brim of a flush pink, he could tell a lot of work was put into the room he assumed to be his while he spends his week there enchanted by the slim and petite blonde in front of him. "This is your room Techno!" The blonde speaks with a glistening smile.

"Thanks caramel~"

"W-well i'll be going now cya Techno!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and felt sentimental so i wrote this. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> 600 reads special will probs come on Tuesday.
> 
> :)


	5. Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is feeling depressed due to the fact everyone now hates him because he tried to kill Tommy,Techno helps him at his worst moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay PLEASE read with caution and read this warning.
> 
> \---------⚠WARNING⚠--------------  
> Depressing thoughts  
> Cutting  
> Attempted Suicide  
> \-----------------------------------  
> Please be cautious reading this.

It was months after Tommy was exiled, Tommy told everyone what happened. Dream manipulating him, him trusting Dream only to be stabbed in the back. Dream never knew why he did it only that he did it and he was a selfish brat for doing so.

One day despite himself Dream decided to take a walk near the centre of new L'manburg. He was half-way through L'manburg until... "DREAM!" he heard an angry voice he presumed to be George or Sapnap. "W-what is it?" Dream cursing himself for stuttering so much is common nowadays due to the fact Dream doesn't really talk that much anymore due to the fact everyone on the SMP hates him except two people. Eret and the person Dream loved the most in this isolated Earth. He loved this person even more than himself which wasn't normal for Dream, but love changes you in many ways.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE, AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO TOMMY?!" Dream shivered at George's sudden higher tone and pitch. "I-i-i w-wanted to take a w-walk.." Dream stuttered cursing himself silently again. George and Sapnap were taken back by the small sandy blonde haired male suddenly stuttering on almost every word as it was common for Dream to be overconfident and loud but to hear the male so quiet and weak as he was now... was quite telling to say the least.

"I-it's o-okay I'll go b-back now" George and Sapnap felt bad and let the poor boy leave leaving an un-noticeable trail of tears behind him as Dream was a quite crier so silent you couldn't even hear him crying.

SAPNAP POV

"Hey George?" Subpoena said out of guilt for how broken and emotionless the blonde looked. "Yes, Sapnap?" "Have you noticed Dream's stuttering?"

"Yeah he's stuttering on every word. It seems faked."

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE GEORGE!"

"WHAT?"

"Remember the first time Dream ever stuttered? Remember the time Dream tried to fake it but failed? Remember how he only stuttered one time in his whole life and it was after his mother dying?!"

"Oh yeah-"

"Can we please check on him? Maybe not talk to him but maybe search his house y'know with invis potions?"

"Why search his house though?"

"Dream's very emotional George you know this! He could be cutting by the look of it!"

"What makes you say that?!"

"THERE WAS BLOOD COMING DOWN HIS HAND!!"

"W-what?! Fine... here's an invis potion"

"Thanks gogy"

DREAM POV

\-----------------------------------------

' and italics = thoughts

\------------------------------------------

'Well that was a bad idea..'

'Maybe Fundy was right...? Maybe I should kill myself..'

' No what about Techno? Techno said he'll be lost without me..'

'But then again so did George...'

'It's settled then I'll go jump from the cliff near L'manburg in 2 minutes! Everyone will finally be happy!'

' Then I'll have made them happier then they could ever be!'

3RD PERSON POV

Dream took a shower and dressed in his usual Lime green hoodie with long black pants, fingerless gloves, his signature mask and his black converse trainers. Dream happily sang You are my sunshine by Jasmine Thompson (i might be wrong with that-) until he reached the cliff where he stood as he watched L'manburg being blown up by Wilbur Soot. He eagerly climbed to the top of the mountain.

'3 2 1' Dream jumped after 1 but was held back, Dream tried to struggle but the other's grip was too strong for Dream in his current weakened state. "Dream why..?" Dream heard the monotone voice question with a hint of anger with the rest being filled with worry and pain.

Dream turned around to see Technoblade his beloved. The person Dream would die for any day and at any time. "T-techny?" Dream was surprised by Techno's sudden arrival mostly because he was supposed to be in his house sleeping. Dream was pulled into the pinkette's embrace, a warm and soft embrace. "Dream NEVER does that again'' his voice was engulfed by seriousness and sadness. The longing to slaughter the person who made Dream like this was long forgotten. Right now what mattered to Techno was Dream's safety and his mental state. "I -i won't"

TECHNO POV

'Oh god no no no no no no'

' I can't believe I nearly lost him too...'

'Oh god I should probably take him to my house..'

"Dream, baby?"

"Mm?"

"Do you want to go to mine for a couple of days, love?"

"Y-yes please.."

"Hold on then okay baby"

With that Techno pulled out his trident letting go of Dream only to pick up Dream with his other hand. Making Dream squeak at the sudden action, Techno smiled at this admiring how cute the blonde was."Get ready honey." Techno smiled softly as Dream moved his hands to Techno's waist to not fall off Techno. And VROOSH they were off to Techno's house.

15 MINUTES LATER

3RD PERSON

Dream and Techno had arrived at Techno's house with a slow and steady fall towards the snowy ground with a satisfying crunch. Techno carried Dream inside the house and put him down on the couch, kissing his pale, freckled cheek. (A/N The face cheek not the butt one u horny fucks)Dream giggled at Techno's loving actions looking up to his beloved's face smiling brightly at the other.

TECHNO POV

"Whatever did I do to deserve you?" Techno stated while rubbing the blonde's cheek with his finger. "Probably not a lot to be honest.." Dream stated sadly looking down at his fingers which were fidgeting with each other.

3RD PERSON POV

Techno took Dream's chin and tilted it up so Dream was forced to look at him. Dream looked into Techno's eyes which were filled with love and compassion. "You are everything to me okay? Remember that, I'll do anything for you." Dream was deeply comforted by the strawberry haired male's words and pulled him into a deep embrace. "Thank you.."

"Anything for you, freckles." The blonde smiled sweetly at Techno's nickname for him, loving every nickname the taller came up with. Techno pulled away from the embrace sitting down on the couch and moving Dream on his lap. Dream squealed at the sudden action by the taller. Techno smirked at Dream's squeal and Dream looked away and pouted. "What movie do you want to watch, baby?"

"Jigsaw please,strawberry."

"You sure baby? You might get scared~"

"Noooooo i won't"

"Okay then freckles,sweet home after?"

"Yeah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REACHED 1000 WORDS POG!!!!!
> 
> God my stories are getting longer and longer-
> 
> WORD COUNT: 1083
> 
> tell me if u guys want a part 2 Uw0
> 
> SORRY FOR ALL THE SUDDEN EDITS BUT I HAVE TO HAVE A WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad version:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/249579015-dreamnoblade-oneshot  
> :)


End file.
